Stupid Stupid Roommates Tribute Version
by lovemet123
Summary: If you never heard of the webcomic "Roommates" By Dreamous and Spelunker Sal on FA Fur Go and read it as well as "Gian's First" by Dreamous and "These Are My Reflections" by TreIII. Koops and Roy team up to attack Nathan's Mom, Barbra a.k.a Babs, and the bullies Gian and Junior faced as children. Hope you like R&R. Roommates is AWESOME!


Stupid Hoe (Roommates Tribute Version) (Explicit)

I thought that Koops and Roy could do this song. I could see Koops doing this song as well as Roy. Hope you like. This is the Roommates Version of the song "Stupid Hoe/Stupid Stupid" by Nicki Minaj

Koops is courtesy of Nintendo

Roy is courtesy of Nintendo

Roommates is courtesy of Dreamous and Spelunkar Sal on Fur Affinity. This song might confuse you, though, unless you've listened to it as many times as I have, which is everyday.

Koops (Intro): Woo, Yeah. Roommates Tribute! Koops. Roy Koopa. Let's Go

Koops (Ver.1): I'm waiting for the results for the next arc. I feel this is sharper than the tooth of a shark. I look at the results as they came back in. Awe man, I was sure Falco Lombardi would have the next win. Remember Nathan? Let's talk about his mama. She so dumb she couldn't star in Futurama. She can't see the road, she can't drive the pink hummer. Fuck TNT, We koopas, bitch and we know drama. She's a gold digger, looking for broke lizzas. I swear she so wack she can't handle safety scissors. I don't know why you mad, bitch. Get out of my face. You just fucked up the whole story you big disgrace. Sassy ass woman don't pay attention to the kids. When she walks by, she don't ask then "How's your day been?" She lookin for the money to put her faith in. Gian comes to ask "Why you send away Nathan?" This ends here bitch, I'm dropping all the bombs. Better back up, Imma shoot you with my Tom-Toms, would you like a password? go get a CD-Rom. Now look at you trying to block off roommates dot com

Chorus: Well, Girl. You a Stupid Ho, You a You a Stupid, Well bitch, You a Stupid Ho, You a You a Stupid, Well Slut, You a Stupid Ho, You a You Stu- Well Ho, You a Stupid Ho, yeah, you a you a Stupid Ho. Well, Girl. You a Stupid Ho, You a You a Stupid, Well bitch/Stupid Stupid, You a Stupid Ho, You a You a Stupid, Well Slut/You're Stupid Stupid, You a Stupid Ho, You a You Stu- Well Ho/You're Stupid Stupid, You a Stupid Ho/You're Stupid Stupid, yeah, you a you a Stup- You're Stupid Stupid.

Roy: Hold on, One man's trash is another man's treasure? Well Gyat Damn, I guess my day is already getting better. I asked to be the boyfriend and you said never. Here we go again, you say "I've loved you forever". Let me take off my glasses so you can look into my eyes. Here's your burger and your soda, would you like a side of fries. Wait a minute, I also heard about your family ties, I'm so sorry you got all up in this damn demise. I know you wanna be up in the pink leer, you need an assistant? let me bring you a pink queer. Let me tell you there ain't no room for living in fear cause if I know something you were suppose to die here. Ayo Barbra Babs, what tha flying fuck with ya? You ain't got no fucking room to talk, d*** sucking, p**** licking lizza bitch talk about defective you ain't pretty, ho, you ain't no detective. Why you trying to fuck around with my lil brotha, Bow J? You ain't no expert, so you are not getting paid and may I remind you that you did not get my OK, so all I say is fuck you, and have a nice day!

Chorus

Koops: What about Thomas and Rattata, they've had enough.  
Roy: They tell US fuck Gian and Junior's love  
Koops: Whatchu talkin bout, bully bitches, you ain't tough Roy: Thinkin you can beat us, you're talkin shit and stuff

Koops: Gay Bullies is my enemy, Gay Bullies is so wack, Gay Bullies should have befriended me, then she could have probably came back. Roy: Yeah, dem Gay Bullies is my enemy, you know dem Gay Bullies is on crack, if Gay Bullies would have befriended me, then she would have probably came back. *Nicki: Bullies, You are stupid hos You are stupid hos,You are stupid hos, And I ain't hit that note

Koops, Roy, and Nicki: but fuck you stupid hos, just fuck you stupid hos, we said fuck you stupid hos, just fuck you stupid hos, we said fuck you stupid hos, just fuck you stupid hos, we said fuck you stupid hos, just fuck you stupid hos

Nicki: I am the female Weezy

Koops: For Roommates Bitch, ha ha.

* * *

Stupid Stupid (Roommates Tribute Version) (Clean)

This is the clean version of the Roommates Tribute for those that have a problem with curse words.

Koops is courtesy of Nintendo

Roy is courtesy of Nintendo

Roommates is courtesy of Dreamous and Spelunkar Sal on Fur Affinity. This song might confuse you, though, unless you've listened to it as many times as I have, which is everyday.

Koops (Intro): Woo, Yeah. Roommates Tribute! Koops. Roy Koopa. Let's Go

Koops (Ver.1): I'm waiting for the results for the next arc. I feel this is sharper than the tooth of a shark. I look at the results as they came back in. Awe man, I was sure Falco Lombardi would have the next win. Remember Nathan? Let's talk about his mama. She so dumb she couldn't star in Futurama. She can't see the road, she can't drive the pink hummer. Forget TNT, We koopas, girl and we know drama. She's a gold digger, looking for broke lizzas. I swear she so wack she can't handle safety scissors. I don't know why you mad, girl. Get out of my face. You just messed up the whole story you big disgrace. Sassified woman don't pay attention to the kids. When she walks by, she don't ask then "How's your day been?" She lookin for the money to put her faith in. Gian comes to ask "Why you send away Nathan?" This ends here girl, I'm dropping all the bombs. Better back up, Imma shoot you with my Tom-Toms, would you like a password? go get a CD-Rom. Now look at you trying to block off roommates dot com

Chorus: Well, Girl. You a Stupid (Woop), You a You a Stupid, Well Girl, You a Stupid (Woop), You a You a Stupid, Well Girl, You a Stupid (Woop), You a You Stu- Well you a Stupid (Woop), yeah, you a you a Stup Well, Girl. You a Stupid (Woop), You a You a Stupid, Stupid Stupid, You a Stupid (Woop), You a You a Stup- You're Stupid Stupid, You a Stupid (Woop), You a You Stu- You're Stupid Stupid, You a Stup- You're Stupid Stupid, yeah, you a you a Stup- You're Stupid Stupid.

Roy: Hold on, One man's trash is another man's treasure? Well that's great, I guess my day is already getting better. I asked to be the boyfriend and you said never. Here we go again, you say "I've loved you forever". Let me take off my glasses so you can look into my eyes. Here's your burger and your soda, would you like a side of fries. Wait a minute, I also heard about your family ties, I'm so sorry you got all up in this messy demise. I know you wanna be up in the pink leer, you need an assistant? come and bring you a pink What?. Let me tell you there ain't no room for living in fear cause if I know something you were suppose to die here. Ayo Barbra Babs, what tha flying mess with ya? You ain't got no messy room to talk, can't spend ten cents on your boyfriend, talk about defective you ain't pretty,(Woop), you ain't no detective. Why you trying to mess around with my lil brotha, Bow J? You ain't no expert, so you are not getting paid and may I remind you that you did not get my OK, so all I say is forget you, but have a nice day!

Chorus

Koops: What about Thomas and Rattata, they've had enough.  
Roy: They tell US (Woop) Gian and Junior's love  
Koops: Whatchu talkin bout, bully boys? you ain't tough. Roy: Thinkin you can beat us, you're talkin mess and stuff

Koops: Gay Bullies is my enemy, Gay Bullies is so wack, Gay Bullies should have befriended me, then she could have probably came back. Roy: Yeah, dem Gay Bullies is my enemy, you know dem Gay Bullies is on crack, if Gay Bullies would have befriended me, then she would have probably came back.

*Nicki: Bullies, you are stupid Oh!, You're a stupid Oh!,You are stupid Oh!, And I ain't hit that note

Koops, Roy, and Nicki: but forget you stupid Oh!, just forget you stupid Oh!, we said forget you stupid Oh!, just forget you stupid Oh!, we said forget you stupid Oh!, just forget you stupid Oh!, we said forget you stupid Oh!, just forget you stupid Oh!

Nicki: I am the female Weezy

Koops: For Roommates (Bleep), ha ha.

* * *

*Nicki = Nicki Minaj (If you didn't figure that out already)

Koops appears courtesy of Nintendo/SEGA/Koopa's World/Puzzle Monkey Rec.

Roy Koopa appears courtesy of Nintendo/SEGA/Roommates/Koopa's World Rec.

Nicki Minaj appears courtesy of Young Money/Cash Money Rec.

Original Song written by Onika Maraj (Nicki Minaj), Tina Dunham, Safaree Samuels

Roommates Tribute written by Lovemet123  
as performed by Koops (Paper Mario and the Thousand-Year Door), Roy Koopa (Roommates and New Super Mario Bros. Wii) and Nicki Minaj

Hope you liked it!


End file.
